


Late Nights In Harlem

by RedShirtWriter34567



Category: Jessica Jones (TV), Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Watching Someone Sleep, late night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24016312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedShirtWriter34567/pseuds/RedShirtWriter34567
Summary: Killgrave watches Lucian sleep and reflects on their life together.
Relationships: Zebediah Killgrave/Lucian (Underworld)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	Late Nights In Harlem

Killgrave woke up, though he wasn't sure what had woken him. He blinked his eyes open and found himself on his stomach, arms wound tightly around the pillow beneath his head. The bedroom was dark, save for the faint moonlight shining through the curtains. The sheets and blanket were soft against his skin as he turned his head to the side. He smiled when he saw Lucian, still sound asleep beside him. He was on his side, one of his arms draped across Killgrave's bare back, keeping him near. He was snoring softly, his body heat beckoning Killgrave to press closer.

'He's so beautiful,' Killgrave thought, propping himself up on one elbow, studying his lover.

Lucian's long black hair fell around his handsome face in silky tendrils. His face was smooth and relaxed in sleep, his lips parted slightly as he snored. The blanket half-covered his waist, leaving his torso on full display. Killgrave was fascinated by the scars that marked his lover's muscular body. Lucian had only told him about a few of them. The one on his lower stomach was from a fight he got into with another lycan. The three slashes across his chest were from a vampire with silver-infused daggers. The one across his throat was from the collar the vampires made him wear. And of course, the most prominent scars were the long slashes across his back, from the times Viktor had him whipped. 

'I can only imagine the pain that caused,' Killgrave thought, running a fingertip down his lover's back, smiling when he shifted a little at the touch. 

He stroked Lucian's shoulder, marveling at the smooth skin and hard muscle underneath. He always felt so safe in Lucian's arms, so protected and loved. Killgrave was still processing the fact that he had Lucian in his life. They been together for a month now, had only been living in Harlem for a week, and still Killgrave woke up everyday, thinking that it had all been a dream. Only to look over and find Lucian still in bed next to him, holding him close. Killgrave smiled to himself, twirling his necklace around his finger. He refused to take it off no matter what. He wore it everyday-in the shower, getting dressed, going to bed at night. To most people it was just a piece of jewelry, but to Killgrave it was a symbol of Lucian's love and devotion to him. Especially considering that the heart-shaped charm on it was made of a piece of antler that Killgrave had pulled from Lucian's ribcage.

He chuckled softly at the memory. He stroked a hand through Lucian's hair, tucking it behind his ear. The lycan's face scrunched up adorably at the touch, and snuffled sleepily, pressing closer to Killgrave. The human smiled, his hand going from his lover's hair to trace his neck, his collarbones. There was reddish mark under his ear that matched the shape of Killgrave's mouth. Lucian had given him a matching one as well. Killgrave ran his fingertips down Lucian's side, tracing his hip bone. He was such a gorgeous man. He could've chosen anybody in New York, anybody in the world for that matter, but he had chosen Killgrave. A man hated by many, loved by none. Until now. Killgrave sighed, and suddenly, Lucian's eyes open, deep blue and so beautiful.

"Kevin?" he asked softly. "Is everything okay?"

Killgrave grinned. "Yeah, love. I'm alright. Just thinking, that's all."

Lucian hummed, leaning into Killgrave's hand as he stroked his hair. "About what?"

"You," Killgrave whispered. "How much I love you."

"I love you too," Lucian said. "More than anything." He rolled over onto his back and held his arms open. "Come here, pup."

Killgrave grinned at the pet name and crawled into his lover's arms, snuggling into his chest. Lucian held him close, kissing his forehead and stroking his hair gently. Killgrave stroked Lucian's chest, tracing circles into the skin. They lay in comfortable silence, enjoying each other's warmth, until Killgrave spoke again.

"I still can't believe this is real," he said, quietly.

"What do you mean?" Lucian asked.

Killgrave raised his head, his chin resting on Lucian's sternum. "I still can't believe that I have you in my life. That I have love. A home. With how messed up I was, I never would have dreamed of having this kind of life."

"I know how you feel," Lucian sympathized, stroking his lover's cheek. "After Sonja I didn't think that I'd ever meet anyone else." He smiled, his eyes glinting. "But I'm glad I met you, Kevin."

"I'm glad I met you too," Killgrave said.

They shared a chaste kiss. Killgrave laid his head back down on Lucian's chest, listening to the comforting sound of his heartbeat. Lucian's breathing evened out as he fell asleep again. He kept his arms around Killgrave, holding him close against his body. Killgrave inhaled his lover's scent of musk and ceder wood, and closed his eyes, nuzzling his lover's muscled chest. He fell asleep, soothed by the warmth and nearness of his lover's body.

The next morning, Killgrave woke up and Lucian was still in bed, holding him. He smiled when he saw that Killgrave was awake, and kissed him gently on the mouth. Killgrave grinned into the kiss, relishing the taste of his lover's lips.

"You're still here," he said when they broke apart. "Normally you're up and around by this time."

"I thought that it might be better if you and I woke up together," Lucian said. "I thought it might help you believe that this is real." He took one of Killgrave's hands in his and guided it up his chest, over his heart. "I'm real, Kevin. I'm real and I love you."

Killgrave's eyes welled up with warm tears. "I love you too, Lucian."

He pressed their lips together again, Lucian cupping his face in his calloused hands gently, stroking his cheekbones. When they separated, Killgrave pressed their foreheads together, brown eyes meeting blue. Both men knew that they would both continue to need reassurance in that they indeed had love, had each other. And both were willing to do so, for as long as they were together.


End file.
